A Pleasant Surprise
by X-Carrie-X
Summary: After a rocky relationship with Phil at CID Sam transferred to MIT. Now five years on a familiar face has once again joined her. Not only does Sam have this new relationship to handle, but she also has to catch the killer - before the killer catches her.


With files spread out over the floor Samantha Nixon hunched in her office, her blonde hair tied back in a messy bun, as she scanned and organised them. Irritated with her lack of progress she chewed on her lip, frowning as she tasted blood. Her petite frame was clad in black combats, a white tee-shirt and brown Reebok trainers- a far cry from her usual suits due to the fact that she'd been called in whilst out running.

Sam had transferred to MIT after a short fling with colleague Phil Hunter, that had been five years ago. She was currently working on a serial killer case, five girls' bodies had been discovered dissected and decapitated with the heads balanced on alters in five different churches within the Sunhill area in the last two months. Apart from the manner in which the girls were killed and found there was apparently no link between them; nothing to make it easier to locate possible future victims or suspects. So far they had nothing except for five dead girls to show for two months of work. That night at 11 o' clock another girl had been reported missing – once again no apparent link to the other girls, no shared acquaintances, hobbies or hangouts. She was just thirteen years old; the youngest yet.

"Anything?" Detective Portia Brennan asked entering the office without knocking as Sam had learnt was a habit of hers.

Portia was the Detective leading the case, although experienced and extremely intelligent she had a disorganised quality which drove Sam mad. She too had been off duty when the call came in however Portia was dressed in a smart suit still, her auburn hair loose and as usual hanging perfectly straight and neat.

"No, nothing" Sam frowned moving over to allow Portia room in the cramped space to sit without disturbing her piles too much, "Wait – look at this," Sam dropped the five pictures she was holding and searched through a box of evidence before growling, "Why the hell haven't we noticed this?!" and pushing the box away again. Portia raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow and reached for the pictures,

"What am I looking at?" she asked.

Taking them back, Sam grabbed a red pen and circled her point of interest.

"Look, beside every corpse was this." She pointed triumphantly.

"A napkin?" Portia took a deep breath, "So you're suggesting that...these girls are linked by this restaurant or cafe whatever it is; and the killer is leaving these napkins as a sign or a message or something?"

"Exactly," Sam nodded, "Unfortunately, CSI didn't think it note worthy to collect these napkins because they're a few feet away from the corpses. They obviously just thought they were litter."

Portia paused in consideration narrowing her eyes at the pictures,

"This one's a different napkin," She pointed at the most recent corpse discovered – Shannon Jones age 24.

"Or a different design?" Sam grabbed the pictures and left the room returning ten minutes later with enlarged images, "Bunz. It's a fast food restaurant like McDonalds. Two different designs for the same restaurants napkin. I wonder what the significance is?"

Portia shrugged, "Could be location, change in appearance, years, anything! In the morning get onto the manager and arrange a meeting. It's too late tonight"

A knock on the door disturbed them,

"See someone has manners!" Sam said dryly before inviting them in. Portia stuck out her tongue.

"Sam, we're interviewing the applicants for Chris's replacement tomorrow," Steve Owen said leaning on the doorway, "I was wondering if you'd sit in and give your opinion, as you're the one going to be working closest with them."

Sam nodded, "But sir, it won't take too long will it? We're just starting to make progress on this," Reassuring her Steve left briskly.

* * *

That morning Sam entered MIT back in her usual suit, her hair loose and neat. She had arranged a meeting with the owner of Bunz for early afternoon after the interviews. Taking her seat next to Steve and someone else from high up who Sam didn't recognise she flicked through the folder of applicants for the first time. Her eyes widened in horror as she glanced at the first name just as the door opened.

"Samantha Nixon, what a _pleasant_ surprise"

She winced at Phil's voice glancing at his face. He was smiling yet his eyes were cold – boring into her like bullets.

"Sorry sir, we have history I don't think It would be right for me to..."

"I'm sorry, I thought you would be able to act professionally and objectively – are you telling me you can't?" Steve said threateningly.

Sam sat back down with an uncomfortable sigh. The morning went quickly and as the rest of the applicants came and went it became more and more obvious, to her horror, that the only man for the job was Phil. Reluctantly she said as much at the meeting before leaving to speak to the manager of Bunz.  
However, sat outside waiting for her was Phil Hunter himself. She looked him up and down. He was still as ruggedly handsome as he had been four years ago. Still as fit and well toned and from what she'd seen in the interview still as cocky and arrogant.

"I have to go Phil,"

"Five years and you're still saying that?" he glared

"I have a meeting to go to!" instantly she scolded herself for feeling the need to explain.

"Well what about drinks later then? We need to..." he scanned her, his eyes slowly undressing her, "catch up,"

Fear noticeably filled her eyes. She couldn't do this. She wasn't going to be able to work with him let alone go out for a drink with him. Sooner or later he would find out the secret she had hidden from him for five years. When he found out he would hate her much, much more than he did now.

"I don't think that would be a good idea," she murmured.

Slowly Phil took a step towards her. His strong hand grasped her wrist pulling her up against him as she gasped. His other arm snaked around her waist, refusing her escape and crushing her folders in between them.

"Well I do," he growled thickly as his lips captured hers.

She tried to pull back, to escape but a second later she was lost. She kissed him back matching his passion, unable to think of anything except for the moment. He released her suddenly and she almost fell over.

"I'll see you in Pixies at eight," he said. Waiting for her to nod in defeat he turned and walked away.


End file.
